


Morning Lament

by IttyTitty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Ghost Gon, Killuas sad, Other, having a rough time, im sorry, techincally, tiktok made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyTitty/pseuds/IttyTitty
Summary: "I'm sorry Gon."
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	Morning Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @Catsoup321 on Tiktok for the animation that made me sad and gave me this idea: https://vm.tiktok.com/JjPBMeN/

"Hey, Gon?" 

The sun was high in the sky. Light shined down on the water in front of them. It flickered and reflected off the surface gently. A pebble went scattering across the water - yet, it didn't disturb any of the fish that swam underneath. There was a gentle breeze that cut through the grass and ruffled Killua's hair. He felt Gon shift beside him, but he didn't look over. 

" _ Yeah, what's up?" _

"I'm sorry...," Killua choked out. His throat felt tight and no matter how hard he swallowed the lump wouldn't go away. The image of the lake in front of him blurred. Despite the sun, he felt cold. "That..I couldn't..." 

It was his fault. He felt like he watching through a screen as his hand reached out for Gon's and fell too late. The image of Gon's eyes as everything went to fast. The small smile he had on his face despite everything. He could still feel the blood on his skin and could still hear the scream that echoed around him - that he hadn't realized was his.

" _ It's not your fault, Killua!" _

"S-Save you." He managed to get out, hands pressing against his eyes. Because even if he could hear and see him clearly he knew the second he looked over Gon wouldn't be there. He would never be there again. 

"Brother," Alluka's voice was soft as she stood a few feet away, giving Killua distance, "...They're closing in..." 

Killua gave a curt nod even though he didn't move just yet. He allowed his breathing to smoothen out as he wiped the tears away and tried to gather himself. There would be more time for mourning, he convinced himself as he got up onto shaky legs. They had to leave. 


End file.
